1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot massage devices, and more particularly, to such devices that conform to the foot of the user.
(2.) Description of the Related Art
A number of devices have been designed in the past that provide soothing massages to a user's feet. Most of these devices are fixed to a location thereby practically immobilizing the user. Furthermore, the devices known to applicant are, at best, difficult to use if a user wants to raise his or her feet while receiving the massage.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,520 issued to McNair in 1976. However, it differs from the present invention because it provides a massager that requires a user to sit in front of the device limiting his or her movements.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.